Beautifull Voice
by ChickenKID
Summary: "Tenang saja Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu yang sangat indah itu" ChanBaek/ BaekYeol Couple/ NC 17


**BaekYeol Couple**

Author : ChickenKID

Title : Beautifull Voice

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Other EXO-K

Genre : Gaje

Rate : T to M (Maybe)

Warning : YAOI,, GAJE…(BOY X BOY=LOVE) hhhaa

Desclaimer : Chanyeol milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun milik Chanyeol, FF nya milik Author, nah kalau Auhtornya milik ONEw, dan kami semua milik Tuhan YME. XD

Summary : "Tenang saja Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu yang sangat indah itu"

Annyeong, chickenKID datang kembali dengan membawa FF gaje lagi. Jangan aneh ya kalo chickenKID selalu buat FF gaje, karena orangnya juga gaje (?) yah beginilah FF yang dibuatnya juga gaje, saya harap readers yang baca gak ikutan gaje ya #apasih? Hhaa

Yosh readers Happy Reading

**Beautifull Voice**

Teng 12X

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 tengah malam. Di dorm yang ditempati 6 namja yang berasal dari Exo Planet (katanya) yang biasa kita kenal Boy Band korea keluaran SM ENT sudah sangat sepi. Yang terdengar dengan telinga telanjang(?) hanya suara jam dan suara semut (mungkin yang bisa mendengar #plak *apasih? XD). Di dalam sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan BaekYeol terlihat seorang namja yang gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Engh…" eluh namja itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia terbangun

"Dingin" gumamnya. Lalu ia melirik pada namja yang berada di sebrang tempat tidurnya.

"Yeolli" panggilnya pada namja itu.

Namja yang di panggil tidak merespon dan masih terlelap tidur. Merasa tak ada respon, Baekhyun namja yang tadi memanggil nama Yeolli, sekarang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang notabene adalah roommate nya dan sekaligus namjachingunya.

"Yeolli~" ujarnya lagi seraya menepuk-nepuk tubuh Chanyeol bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Engh, Hyung wae?" ujar Chanyeol akhirnya terbangun membuka matanya.

"Aku kedinginan"

"Oh, yasudah, sini saja kau tidur denganku, agar kau hangat" jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"Ne, tapi kau pakai baju dulu" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang sedang tidak memakai bajunya, dia terkadang membuka bajunya jika ia merasa kepanasan, karena biasanya Baekhyun menyalakan penghangat ruangan di atas rata-rata yang membuat Chanyeol kepanasan.

"Shireo, kalau begitu aku akan kepanasan, sudahlah tidur saja" jawab Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk tidur di sampingnya.

Tempat tidur Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu besar, hanya cukup untuk satu orang dewasa, tapi untung tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih mungil dari Chanyeol itu membuat mereka tidak kesulitan untuk tidur bersama.

Setelah berbaring Chanyeol tidur kembali, Baekhyun langsung menarik selimut Chanyeol karena memang tidak dipakai oleh Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat hening sejenak, namun tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya.

"Yeolli~, aku tidak bisa tidur" ujar Baekhyun kembali menepuk-nepuk tubuhChanyeol.

"Wae? Ada apa lagi? Ish kau mengganggu tidurku" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur"  
"Tadi kau bilang kau kedinginan, sekarang kan kita tidur berdua dalam kasur sempit ini dan aku sudah kepanasan begini, aku yakin udara disini sudah cukup hangat untukmu, apa lagi yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur? apa perlu aku memelukmu eoh?"

"Ani, bukan itu, aku juga tidak tahu"  
"Apa kau ingin kita lebih panas lagi eoh?" ujar Chanyeol seraya merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Pabo, bukan itu juga maksudku, ish dasar pervert" jawab Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya appo" ringis Chanyeol.

"Salah sendiri kau pervert"  
"Tapi kau suka kan pada namja pervert ini?" goda Chanyeol.

"Pabo" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau memang ia menyukai namja disampingnya itu.

"Kekeke" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, akan kunyanyikan kau sebuah lagu agar kau tertidur" ujar Chanyeol dengan .

"Ehm ehm _I lost my mind neoreul cheoeummannasseulttae_

_Neo hanappaego modeungeoseun get in slow motion_" Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan suara bass nya.

"STOP" teriak Baekhyun menyetop nyanyian Chanyeol.

"Wae? Aku kan belum selesai bernyanyi"

"Sudahlah, aku semakin tak bisa tidur mendengar nyanyianmu"

"Mwo? Ya, kau berkata seperti itu secara tidak sengaja kau menghinaku tahu"

"Aku sengaja bukannya tidak sengaja, lagipula tidak pantas lagu itu dinyanyian dengan suara bass mu"

"Ya, kau fikir suaramu bagus eoh? Kau berani sekali menghina suaraku" ujar Chanyeol sedikit esmosi.

"Hei, Soo Man sajangnim tidak akan menempatkan posisiku di Lead Vokal jika suaraku tidak bagus pabo"

"Ya, sekarang tambah lagi penghinaanmu terhadapku dengan mengatakan aku pabao"

"Aish, bukannya sudah biasa aku menyebutmu pabo? Kenapa kau semarah ini?"

"Aku tidak terima, begini-begini kan aku sekolah dan belajar, jadi aku tidak pabo"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau sekolah dan belajar? Aku juga sekolah dan belajar"

"Hei, begini-begini kan aku itu artis"

"Aku juga artis"

"Emh, aku itu namja"

"Hei aku juga seorang namja"

"Kalau begitu aku seorang rapper, jadi suaraku tidak terlalu bagus, puas eoh?"

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku seorang lead vocal jadi suaraku sangaaat bagus"

"Kau sangat sombong Byun Baekhyun"

"Terserahku dong, aku sombong karena memang ada yang bisa aku sombongkan, nah kalau kau, apa yang mau kau sombongkan eoh? Hahaha" ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau jangan lupakan bahwa aku ini lebih kuat darimu, itu yang bisa aku sombongkan padamu" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengubah posisi dengan secepat kilat menindih Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun.

'Glek'

Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Hei, aku seme dan kau uke, itu juga patut untuk dipersombongkan karena aku akan selalu berada di atasmu dan kau berada di bawahku, arra?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya, kau, a..apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun takut.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum yang lebih bisa disebut seringaian.

"Kau, jangan macam-macam kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Tenang saja Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu yang sangat indah itu"

"Mwo? Ya Chan..mmpppth" Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia langsung melumat bibir merah Baekhyun, lalu ia kulum bibir Baekhyunnya.

"Emmpth..mmpphh" Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas karena mulutnya terbungkam oleh mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dada Chanyeol untuk menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol justru tidak mau mengakhiri kegiatannya, ia malah menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersentak membuat ia dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Dan dengan leluasa lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk pada mulut Baekhyun. Ia mainkan benda kenyal di dalam sana dengan lidahnya. Chanyeol sangat menikmati gua hangat itu, rasa manis yang ia rasakan setiap kali mencium bibir namja yang sudah seperti candu baginya.

"Engh..emmh" Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar dikala ia mulai menikmati ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai mendengar itu, lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar sangat indah di telinganya.

Lama setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali menepuk-nepuk dada Chanyeol, ia merasa sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Chanyeol tidak tega jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengalami sesak nafas dan kejang-kejang(?) (Entah apa hubungannya -_-'? XD ) dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia melepas pertautan bibir mereka.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh" Baekhyun terengah-engah, nafasnya tersengal, dengan bibir yang merah, sangaat merah hingga hampir terlihat keunguan, lalu terlihat saliva di ujung bibirnya yang entah miliknya atau milik Chanyeol, dan dengan wajah yang memerah. Sungguh itu membuat Chanyeol ingin melakukan hal lebih.

Chanyeol langsung menyerangnya lagi, Chanyeol sudah bilang salah satu yang bisa ia sombongkan adalah bahwa ia seorang seme, jadi ia yang akan selalu jadi penyerang dan Baekhyun adalah uke, jadi Baekhyun yang akan menjadi penerima. Tapi lain lagi jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang menyerang, itu bisa dikategorikan menjadi uke yang agresif (?).

Kali ini Chanyeol menyerang leher mulus Baekhyun, leher itu yang membutnya mabuk kepayang jika ia menciumnya. Ia mencium dan sedikit menggigit leher Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan karya indah asli hasil karya Chanyeol yang hanya ada di satu orang namja bernama Byun Bakhyun, karena Chanyeol hanya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pada namja yang sangat dicintainya yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada orang lain yang mau ia sentuh selain namja bernama Byun Baekhyun. Karena menurut Chanyeol, hanya Baekhyunlah yang dapat membuat libidonya meningkat.

"Eng..emmh..Yeolliihhh~" desah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Baekhyun. Lalu ciumannya turun pada dada putih Baekhyun, ia ciumi titik sensitive sebelah kanan Baekhyun dan titik sensitive sebelah kiri Baekhyun ia pilin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aaahh,,Yeolliihh~..Geliihh" racau Baekhyun.

Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Dengan riang(?) ia kulum nipple Baekhyun silih berganti (Please jangan dibayangin. XD) lalu ciumannya turun ke perut dan tangan kanannya menelusup pada celana yang di pakai Baekhyun. Ia remas sesuatu disana yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

"Emh, aahh Yeolliihh~ kau…emh.. .." desah Baekhyun tak tertahankan karena rangsangan yang di buat Chanyeol.

"Yeah, Beautifull Voice, itulah suara terindah darimu Hyung, terus sebut namaku" ujar Chanyeol. Lalu

BRAK

Suara kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbuka menampakan dua orang namja yang terjatuh di lantai. Sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh pada ambang pintu.

"Sehun pabo, kenapa kau malah mendorong terlalu kuat sih? Lihat pintunya jadi terbuka" ujar Kai pada Sehun saat terbangun dari jatuhnya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci" jawab Sehun WaTaDos (Wajah Tanpa Dosa)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung melihat kedua orang yang sedang berselisih di ambang pintu.

Loading

Itulah fikiran mereka yang masih loading. Dan tak lama setelah itu

"KYAAAAAAA" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak bersama, yang kontan ketahuan kalau itu suara mereka karena dua suara yang sangat berbeda, satu suara bass dan satu suara yang melengking.

"KYAAAAAAAA" Kai dan Sehun malah ikut berteriak karena kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ya, kenapa kalian malah ikut berteriak sih?" tanya Chanyeol geram.

"Kaget Hyung" jawab Sehun dan sekali lagi dengan wajah WaTaDos nya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Begini Hyung, tadi aku haus, jadi aku ke dapur, niatnya ngambil air minum" jawab Kai.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, serta Sehun masih terdiam mendengarkan Kai berharap ada kelanjutan ceritanya lagi. Tapi

10 detik kemudian

….

20 detik kemudian

….

30 detik kemudian

…..

"Ya Kim Jong In, kita masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita darimu, apa tidak ada kelanjutannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani, hanya itu saja yang ingin aku ceritakan" jawab Kai.

"Ya, kau fikir kau sedang curhat eoh? Dengan seenaknya menceritakan yang ingin kau ceritakan dan tidak meceritakan apa yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan" ujar Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena sedikit esmosi.

"Ne, memang begitu kenyataannya, aku haus lalu aku ke dapur ingin mengambil air minum"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa terjatuh di ambang pintu kamarku dan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh jika itu maaf saja tidak bisa aku ceritakan" jawab Kai santai. Esmosi Chanyeol mulai meningkat.

"Aish jinja" geram Chanyeol seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kai bohong Hyung, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Aku sedang tidur di sofa karena di kamar, Suho Hyung sedang bertelefon ria dengan Lay Hyung, lalu tiba-tiba Kai membangunkanku dan menyuruhku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar kalian, dan Kai bilang bahwa ia terbangun bukan karena haus tapi karena mendengar suara aneh dari kamar kalian, lalu Kai mengajakku untuk mendengar lebih jelas, saat di ambang pintu hanya Kai saja yang mendengar lebih jelas karena ia berada di depanku, aku juga penasaran dengan suara aneh itu, lalu aku merapatkan tubuhku pada pintu kamar kalian dan tidak sengaja pintunya terdorong, karena tidak dikunci oleh kalian jadi kita terjatuh. Begitu cerita yang sebenarnya" cerita Sehun panjang lebar.

Kai menyikut tangan Sehun.

"Pabo, kenapa kau malah mengatakannya?" bisik Kai.

"Kata Baby Han kita harus menjadi orang jujur, aku ingin menjadi namja yang baik untuk Baby Han" balas Sehun.

"Jujur harus pada saatnya pabo, jika begini masalahnya kita sebaiknya berbohong saja, entah apa yang Luhan Hyung racuni padamu, kau terlalu bodoh" umpat Kai kesal. Sehun hanya mengulurkan lidah saja.

"Ah, Hyungdeul minhae, kami mengganggu acara kalian" ujar Kai seraya membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf sambil memaksa Sehun dengan tangannya yang berada dikepala Sehun dan mendorongnya untuk ikut berbungkuk.

"Ya, maknae sialan, kalian mengintip kami" teriak Chanyeol seraya melemparkan bantal pada mereka berdua, namun naas, bantalnya hanya terjatuh begitu saja setelah mengenai pintu kamar BaekYeol karena Kai dan Sehun sudah berlari dan menutup pintu.

"Aish, sialan, mereka benar-benar maknae evil, untung moodku belum turun, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi" ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Lanjutkan palamu peang eoh? Kepalaku sakit pabo, kenapa kau membawa bantalku begitu saja dengan kasar?" jawab Baekhyun dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Chanyeol tercengang, ia tak sadar ternyata bantal yang tadi ia lemparkan adalah bantal yang sedang Baekhyun pakai.

"Minhae, aku tak tahu" sesal Chanyeol.

"Pabo" umpat Baekhyun, lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Chanyeol dan menuju cermin di dekat tempat tidurnya, ia tak mempedulikan penampilannya yang begitu berantakan, rambut yang berantakan, kancing piyama yang terbuka semua, dan celana yang mengekspos sedikit celana dalamnya (Tolong yang ini juga jangan di bayangkan, kasihan Baekhyun(?) XD)

"Lihat Park Chanyeol! Ini semua ulahmu" ujar Baekhyun sambil melihat leher dan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan di depan cermin.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku namjachingunya itu.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah dipermalukan di depan Kai dan Sehun, lalu kepalaku sakit, lalu jam segini aku masih belum tidur, itu semua karena ulahmu Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ujar Baekhyun.

'Glek'

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menelan ludahnya.

_Skip Time_

Pagi hari yang cerah di Dorm EXO-K

"Ehm, Ehm. Do Re Mi Fa So La Si Dooooo"

BUGH

"Aish, appo" ringis Chanyeol ketika sebuah buku mengenai kepalanya.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak-teriak sih, sarapan dulu, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" ucap Suho sang pelaku yang telah melemparkan buku pada Chanyeol.

"Ya Hyung, aku bukannya berteriak-teriak, aku itu sedang latihan vocal" ujar Chanyeol.

"Yang seperti itu di sebut latihan vocal? Kau ada-ada saja" balas Suho.

"Terserahku dong, Do Re Mi Fa So La Si Dooooo"

BUGH

"Appo" ringis Chanyeol (Lagi)

Kali ini sebuah sepatu yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau masih berteriak begitu kuusir kau dari sini!" ucap Suho tegas. Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Yang lain hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol.

"Hyung, memangnya Chanyeol Hyung kenapa sih tiba-tiba latihan vocal begitu?" tanya D.O pada Baekhyun.

"Itu salahnya sih, jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab" jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya tanggung jawab apa sih?" tanya D.O penasaran.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal, Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu terkekeh lagi.

'Sialan' Batin Chanyeol.

_Flash Back_

"_Aku sudah dipermalukan di depan Kai dan Sehun, lalu kepalaku sakit, lalu jam segini aku masih belum tidur, itu semua karena ulahmu Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ujar Baekhyun._

'_Glek'_

_Kali ini giliran Chanyeol untuk menelan ludahnya._

"_Setiap malam sebelum tidur, kau harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku dengan suara merdu hingga aku terlelap tidur"_

"_Mwo? Cih siapa yang mau tidur dengan diiringi lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh suara bassku?"_

"_Aku, aku yang menginginkannya, jadi kau harus belajar bernyanyi agar aku bisa terlelap tidur mendengar nyanyianmu"_

"_Shireo, aku tidak mau"_

"_Kalau begitu kau lari dari tanggung jawab"_

"_Biarkan saja, lagipula kan waktu melakukan hal tadi bukan hanya aku yang menikmatinya, kau juga menikmatinya kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ._

_Baekhyun segera melemparkan bantalnya pada Chanyeol._

"_Pabo" teriak Baekhyun._

"_Aish, kau ini kenpa sangat hobi sekali menyebutku pabo"_

"_Pokonya mau tak mau kau harus mau!" paksa Baekhyun._

"_Shireo, aku tidak mau!"_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah 'itu' selamanya!"_

"_Mwo? Kau serius? Mana bisa begitu? Aku tidak bisa!" ujar Chanyeol sedikit frustasi mendengar ucapan Baekhyun._

"_Aku serius, itu terserah kau" _

"_Aish, ne, ne, ne, tapi beri aku waktu" ucap Chanyeol terpaksa menyetujui._

"_Bagus" ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh kemenangan._

_Flash Back End_

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ANDWEEEEE, SIAPAPUN AJARI AKU MENYANYI YANG MERDU" teriak Chanyeol dan

BUGH

Kali ini Suho melemparkan bola basket Chanyeol tepat pada kepalanya (Lagi).

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak-teriak!" ujar Suho.

Chanyeol hanya melihat Suho dengan tatapan kosong lalu perlahan kesadarannya hilang dan ia ambruk begitu saja di meja makan.

'Kuharap ini hanya mimpi' batin Chanyeol.

Poor Chanyeol.

END

Nah loh, chickenKID dah bilang kan kalo FF nya gaje.

Makasih banget geh dah mau nyempetin baca FF gaje ini.

Jangan lupa review yaa..

Gomawoyo.

*TebarsenyumONEw ^_^~


End file.
